Racing with Destiny
by Madam Director
Summary: The Circle of Cavan is still after Cammie. During a mission for her Covert Operations class, she gets poisoned. Catherine Goode shows up during Code Black and kidnaps her. Full summary inside. ONE-SHOT. Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: Just a little Gallagher Girls story that I wanted to do. I've been hooked in reading fics since the 5****th**** installment came out. It was so damn good! For those of you who haven't read it yet, you guys should seriously ready it(: It's called: Out of Sight, Out of Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the Gallagher Girls Series.**

**Summary: The Circle of Cavan is still after Cammie. During a mission for her Covert Operations class, she gets poisoned. Catherine Goode shows up during Code Black and kidnaps her. Rachel will stop at nothing to get her daughter back. When she got to Cammie's location, it was a race against time to save Cammie or it might be too late.**

* * *

><p><em><span>One Moment in Time<span>_

_Each day I live_

_I want to be_

_A day to give_

_The best of me_

_I'm only one_

_But not alone_

_My finest day_

_Is yet unknown_

_I broke my heart_

_Fought every gain_

_To taste the sweet_

_I face the pain_

_I rise and fall_

_Yet through it all_

_This much remains_

_I want one moment in time_

_When I'm more than I thought I could be_

_When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away_

_And the answers are all up to me_

_Give me one moment in time_

_When I'm racing with destiny_

_Then in that one moment of time_

_I will feel_

_I will feel eternity_

_I've lived to be_

_The very best_

_I want it all_

_No time for less_

_I've laid the plans_

_Now lay the chance_

_Here in my hands_

_Give me one moment in time_

_When I'm more than I thought I could be_

_When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away_

_And the answers are all up to me_

_Give me one moment in time_

_When I'm racing with destiny_

_Then in that one moment of time_

_I will feel_

_I will feel eternity_

_You're a winner for a lifetime_

_If you seize that one moment in time_

_Make it shine_

_Give me one moment in time_

_When I'm more than I thought I could be_

_When all of my dreams are a heartbeat away_

_And the answers are all up to me_

_Give me one moment in time_

_When I'm racing with destiny_

_Then in that one moment of time_

_I will be_

_I will be_

_I will be free_

_I will be_

_I will be free_

* * *

><p><strong>Racing With Destiny<strong>

"_**Give me one moment in time, when I'm racing with destiny. Then in that one moment of time, I will be free."**_

I drummed my fingers impatiently as I shifted positions on the bench I was sitting at. Mr. Solomon took the junior class – our class on a little Covert Operations field trip. Mission objective: Brush pass a quarter and get it to Mr. Solomon without having a tail. So that's how I ended up sitting here on a bench in the middle of winter trying not to freeze my butt off. Tina was the final stage. We all managed to pass the quarter between us without our tails managing to get it so the only thing left to do is to have Tina get it to Mr. Solomon.

"Chameleon," I heard Bex's voice through my comms, "I know you're being all chameleony right now but where are you?"

"I'm sitting on a bench by the gazebo." I subtly whispered.

"Oh I see you now."

I smile as Bex held her hands out for me to take and helped me up off the bench.

"So what happened to Tina? Did she finish it?" I asked Bex.

"No. She thought that she lost her tail and headed directly to the van. I swear Cammie, I have no clue why Tina even chose this class."

"It takes practice Bex."

We chatted about random things as we headed towards the van that was waiting to take us back to the academy. When we opened the door, Courtney and Tina were fighting.

"Ladies!" Joseph Solomon yelled.

Everyone stopped bickering and turned to face him.

"Please sit down already so we can be on our way back to school. And stop fighting you two." Mr. Solomon gave Courtney and Tina a stern look which shut them up.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong." I whispered to Bex, Macey, and Liz.<p>

"What do you mean?" Macey asked.

"It's like all the teachers are giving off this worried/scared kinda vibes. And they keep on staring at me when they don't think I'm looking at them."

"Do you think they found something about the Circle?" Liz asked, as she took a bite out of her apple.

"Don't ask me… It's not like they tell me things around here. Even my mom keeps me in the dark. It's all 'Oh it's classified' 'You have a low level clearance' blah, blah, blah…"

Bex, Macey, and Liz gave me sympathetic looks.

"It's just that, I don't get it you know? Haven't they ever thought of the fact that maybe I would stop getting in trouble and sneaking off if they actually tell me things instead of me finding about it myself?"

"Cam, I know it sucks but maybe it's for the better." Bex said.

"Rebecca Baxter being reasonable! Since when?"

"Oh hush Cameron." Bex countered.

* * *

><p>When we got back to our suite, I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling.<p>

"Do you think we should bug your mom's office?" Liz asked.

"Oh no, no, no! I think I learned my lesson the last time we did that!"

"What do you suppose we do? I know you hate waiting for answers." Bex asked.

"Why don't we go to that secret passage that goes to the back of your mom's office?" Macey asked.

"Maybe. But I don't know guys. I don't want to get in any more trouble as it is…"

"Cammie! Come on! Just be your chameleon self and it's fine." Bex countered.

"For me it is. But what about you guys?"

"I'll stay here and work on the cameras. You guys go ahead." Liz said.

"See! Even Liz is all in for this." Macey said, her eyes all big.

"Fine." I said as I sighed and covered my face with my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Pro's and Con's in trying to sneak in to the secret passageway that leads to the back of your headmistress' (a.k.a. your mom's a.k.a. one of the best spies in the business) office<strong>

**A list by operatives: Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry**

**PRO: You can find something about the terrorist organization that wants to kill you.**

**CON: Whatever you find out can seriously scare the living daylights out of you.**

**PRO: Maybe you can stop them.**

**CON: Maybe you can't.**

**PRO: This can totally add up to your Covert Operations experience.**

**CON: You can get caught doing this.**

**PRO: You have backup with you so it can't be that bad.**

**CON: Your backup can probably get in trouble if you get caught.**

**PRO: There's a chance that you won't get a really bad punishment since your mother is the headmistress.**

**CON: You can get grounded either way.**

* * *

><p>So that is how I ended up crawling through the dusty passageway with my two best friends.<p>

"Cammie!" Macey whispered.

"What?"

"Are we almost there?"

"I think so…"

"You think so? It's really dusty and-"

"Shhh!" Bex shushed us.

We followed what she was looking at and saw that Mr. Solomon entered my mother's office.

* * *

><p>"What was it that you needed to talk to me about Joe?" Rachel asked.<p>

"It's about the Circle."

"Did you find out anything about them?"

"I did. Rachel, they're closer than what we thought at first. They set up camp just outside of Roseville. And my intels said that the Circle put a couple of people down at the carnival."

Rachel sighed and sat down on her chair.

"Why is this happening Joe? Why now? What the hell do they want from my daughter?"

"We'll stop them Rachel. They won't get to Cammie. I won't let them."

"What did you find out about that chip that was planted on the gates earlier?"

"It was a sensory chip of some sort. It was tracking the movements of the cameras."

"So they're already trying to get in?"

"We don't know that for sure. Fibs and I were still trying to figure out what else it does."

"I thought she can be protected here inside the academy! When will they ever stop?"

"We'll get them. We always do. I promised Matt I'll always protect his little girl."

* * *

><p>I was guided through the halls by Macey and Bex.<p>

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this before."

"I think she went into shock or something."

"Let's just get her to our suite fast!"

They whispered back and forth. It was like as if I was in a little daze. Everything that my mom and Mr. Solomon talked about kept flashing in my head. Like those things you see in movies? When this character is relieving this certain memory and it's all black and white and you can't see anything else aside from that flashback you're having? That's what's happening to me right now. The Circle of Cavan somehow got really close to the school. Close enough that they managed to plant a chip or a bug on the gate. Which was at the FRONT of the school. Without ANYONE noticing them plant it. How the hell did that happen?

"What happened to her?" I vaguely heard Liz's voice ask.

"We don't know." Bex responded.

"I… I think it's an inside job." I barely noticed myself saying those words.

"What do you mean?" Macey asked, kneeling down in front of me.

"There's no way that bug can get there without anyone noticing. Unless it's someone that's here already. Someone that nobody suspects and won't even second guess at."

We all exchanged looks with one another.

"What do you suppose we do?" Liz asked, already taking out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Don't let it get to my mom just yet. She has enough on her plate as it is. I don't want anything else to add up to it."

"Why don't we just call it a night? Everyone's tired and we can all think with clear heads tomorrow morning. Okay?" Bex asked, and everyone gathered their scattered things and got in their beds.

"Nighty night guys!" Liz said.

Everyone mumbled a "Goodnight Liz" before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, today we are going to town and will do our class there. Change into civilian clothes and meet me outside in 20. Class dismissed." Mr. Solomon announced.<p>

Everyone got up and hurried up to their suites to change.

After many:

"Should I wear heels?"

"Does my lip gloss go with my outfit?"

"Can someone do my hair?"

"Isn't that my shirt you're wearing?"

We were finally done and managed to make it outside with only half a second to spare. One by one, we got in the van as Mr. Solomon took our attendance.

"Alright ladies, it is approximately 11:20 and all you have to do is get to the ferris wheel by 1:48 without having a tail. You make it on time without a tail, you get an a for the day. If you fail, well, you fail. Do I make myself clear? And I don't want any excuses!"

* * *

><p>When we got out of the van we spread out and blended in with the crowd. About 12:08 I was standing by an old white building trying to pass time. I heard something behind me and I turned. I looked through a small window on the door and took an unsteady step back.<p>

"Duchess." I half whispered, half yelled on my comms.

"Everything okay Chameleon?" Bex asked.

"I think I just…"

"What? You okay Cam?"

"I thought I saw my…"

"Did you see Zach or something?"

"No! I just… I think I saw my dad…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm going to follow him okay? I just want to make sure-"

"Cammie no! That might be a trap! Where are you?"

"I'm by that old white building…"

"Stay there! I'm coming!"

But I didn't listen. I picked the lock and went inside the abandoned building. I ignored the static in my comms as I went farther inside the building. I can barely hear Mr. Solomon yelling my her comms for me to get out of there and for someone to come and get me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cameron Morgan." A male voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern."

"Where's my dad?"

"Ahhh… we always knew that you had a soft spot for your father. I thought that the hologram wouldn't work on you. Gallagher is definitely going soft on the students nowadays."

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled.

"Do you really think you can ever see him again? Don't be stupid. Now, just tell us where his journal is and we'll let you go."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb Morgan. We know that you know where it is. Just tell us and we won't hurt you."

Someone banged on the door and it was Mr. Solomon, Bex, and a bunch of others that I didn't recognize.

"You brought your friends along." The guy in all black said with disdain. "GET HER."

I know that if you're a spy you're supposed to "expect the unexpected" but come on! The guy practically just said that I will never see my dad again. So I was kinda off… One of his back ups grabbed me by the waist and put a cloth on my face. It smelled really funny. I'm guessing it's those chloroform thingies that they do in movies. I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away and barely felt the prick of a needle on my arm.

"Get away from me!" I slurred at the other guy.

I tried to push him but my mind is so foggy already. I heard the door burst open and light seeping in and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:00 pm<strong>_

"Cammie sweetheart… Don't get up. Just lie down and rest." My mom soothed.

_**4:05 pm**_

"Did the test come back yet Dr. Fibs?"

"Yeah. She inhaled chloroform nothing too harmful. The other thing that we tested which is the one that was injected through her arm came back as snake venom mixed with some led and rust. It probably came from the needle that was used."

"Will she be okay?"

"I have the medicine that will counter the effects."

I felt the needle prick my arm and everything went black again.

_**6:00 pm**_

"Do you think she's okay now?" Worry laced in Liz's voice.

"She will be okay now Elizabeth. She'll be a little groggy and out of it for a while." My mom said.

"How long?" Macey asked.

"Until the all the poison is out."

I felt my mom smooth my hair out and her fingers felt cool against my forehead and I fell asleep again.

_**7:48 pm**_

"It wasn't your fault Joe. Who would've known that the Circle would be there and lure her in to the building? It's no one's fault okay?"

"I should've been there Rachel. This shouldn't have happened."

_**7:55 pm**_

"You should rest Rachel. Being up all day is bad for you." I heard Professor Buckingham's voice say.

"It's okay Patricia. I just want to watch over her. Make sure everything's okay…"

"She's going to be okay now Rachel. She's safe now."

_**8:00 pm**_

"Hey sweetheart. Welcome back." My mom smiled as she helped me sit up.

A chorus of:

"Oh my gosh!"

"She's awake!"

"Cammie!"

Was all I heard before I was engulfed in hugs. I don't know why but I suddenly started laughing really loud. I watched them slowly back away and give each other worried and confused looks as I continue to laugh.

"Uh, Mrs. Morgan, is she okay?" Liz asked.

"It's the side effects of the meds that we gave her. It's supposed to dull the pain as the poison makes its way out of her system."

"So, she's like this as long as the poison isn't out yet?" Bex asked.

"Pretty much. Dr. Fibs sometimes makes the weirdest antidotes."

"Cammie," Macey started, "you okay now? Are you in any pain?"

I turn my head to her direction and gave her a loop-sided smile.

"Nope!" I declared. Grinning idiotically.

"Uh, do you want us to bring her back to our suite?" Bex asked my mom.

"No thank you Rebecca. That won't be necessary. I'll watch her tonight. You girls get some rest."

"But it's Saturday tomorrow anyway. We'll sleep in." Liz cut in.

"You girls are still growing teenagers okay? Do whatever you want tonight. Cammie won't be of any help either way."

"Okay… Well, goodnight Mrs. Morgan. Night Cammie!" Macey said as they filed one by one out of the office.

"Mom!" I whine.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Everything hurts!" I pout. My lower lip trembling and my eyes started watering.

"I know kiddo. Everything is going to be alright now. You're safe here." Mom said as she smoothed my hair.

"I saw dad…" I mumbled as she sat down and pulled me to her side.

"No you didn't kiddo. They were playing tricks on you so you would do whatever they wanted you to do."

"They were?"

"Yeah… But Cammie, I want you to promise me something okay? I know you probably won't remember this tomorrow but just promise me this…"

"Why won't I remember it?"

"Because you're so high on meds that you don't even really know what you're saying." My mom laughs.

"That's nice." I complimented her.

"You being high on meds?"

"No, silly! Your laugh! It's so nice hearing it again. I haven't heard it in a looong looong looong time!"

"I laugh all the time kiddo." Mom said as she hugged me.

"Well, you laugh all right. But not the 'mom' laugh or the 'Rachel Morgan' laugh." I said to her even making quotation marks with my fingers. Dang! How much of the meds did they give me?

"What laugh do I have then?"

"You have that 'spy laugh' or 'headmistress laugh' or whatever. It's hard to explain but it's not your real laugh you know? And I miss my mom. I always see the spy and the headmistress. Never my mom."

"Oh…"

"Ugh. I hate being like this."

"Are you still in pain?"

"A little. But I'm just saying that I hate being on meds especially ones that makes me all wooooozy because I have no idea what I'm saying and if I was captured and I'm this high, I probably cracked without them having to even do anything!"

Whoops. Okay fine. I guess that captured and cracking thing was an idiotic thing to say because mom's grip on me tightened.

"We'll get them kiddo. I won't let them hurt you. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Don't say that mom! I can't lose you! You're the only thing I have left!" I jerked away from her and tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry kiddo. Come here." Mom wiped my tears and hugged me again. Keeping me in place.

"I just… I can't! You can't…" I sobbed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Mom wiped my tears and smiled at me.

"Now, about that promise that I want you to make me…"

"Anything."

"I just want you to be safe okay? Promise me you won't do anything stupid and sneak out of school or anything. I want you to stay inside Gallagher until all of this is over. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I know you're tired now…"

"Kinda."

"Just sleep. I'll be here."

"Night mom."

"Goodnight kiddo."

I smiled as I hear her sing to lull me to sleep.

_Each day I live_

_I want to be_

_A day to give_

_The best of me_

_I'm only one_

_But not alone_

_My finest day_

_Is yet unknown_

_I broke my heart_

_Fought every gain_

_To taste the sweet_

_I face the pain_

_I rise and fall_

_Yet through it all_

_This much remains…_

* * *

><p>I groaned as I shifted on the couch that I fell asleep on in mom's office.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead. Time to get up."

I opened my eyes and saw her sitting on the coffee table across from me.

"What time is it?"

"7:10. You have 20 minutes to get back to your suite and get changed to make it in time from breakfast. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you already."

"Kicking me out already? Am I that bad of a guest?" I joked as she helped me up the couch.

"Funny. I bet you don't even remember a single thing that happened."

"Oh. Now that you said it…"

"Relax. I can assure you that you didn't say anything embarrassing what-so-ever."

"Phew. Okay. I should get going now."

"You should. You have 17 minutes left." Mom smiled.

"Ughhh… See you later."

I closed the door of her office and headed to my suite.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cammie. Feeling better?" Bex asked as I entered the suite.<p>

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Do you know how high you were on meds last night?" Macey asked.

"Uh… No?"

"Oh my gosh Cammie! It was so funny! Macey was talking to you and you gave her this really creepy and weird smile. And you were grinning like a maniac!" Liz said.

"How do you know how a maniac's grin looks like?" I laughed.

"Huh?" Liz gave me a confused look. Sometimes, for a super smart spy, she's really slow on jokes.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Cammie, you need to get ready for breakfast already. Take a shower and I'll get your uniform for you." Macey said.

"Okay. Thanks."

I head to the bathroom and close the door. I faced the mirror and looked at myself. My brown hair was sticking in odd angles and my eyes were blood-shot. I slowly undress and looked at the bruises that I managed to get yesterday. Bruises from something that I don't even remember. My arms were decorated in blue and purple and had finger marks. I can still see where the needle pierced my skin, and the other one where Dr. Fibs probably do to get the snake venom antidote in my system. I sighed and stepped in the shower. When I finished I got out of the bathroom in a towel and my uniform was already laid out on my bed.

"Okay, get dressed and I'll comb your hair." Macey said.

"I don't want something fancy okay?" I asked as I put my uniform on.

"I was thinking to just comb it and leave it down just for today." Macey smiled.

"Gone soft?" I teased.

"Nope. We don't have enough time to get you all glammed up before breakfast. By the way, what do you want to do about your eyes? They're all blood-shot."

"I'll just wear sunglasses I guess…"

"The whole day?"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

* * *

><p>I could feel all the teacher's eyes on me as Macey and I entered the grand hall for breakfast. Their sharp eyes followed my every movement. I sighed again as I sat down between Macey and Bex and re-adjusted my sunglasses.<p>

"You're doing an awful lot of sighing this week." Bex said.

"You know sighs are common signs of stress. It's really bad for you!" Liz chastised.

"As you all already know, I'm not exactly having the time of my life." I mumbled, pushing my sunglasses back up as it was slowly sliding down.

"Here, eat this." Liz said, pushing soup in front of me.

"I'm not that hungry."

"You should still eat something. Or else you'll feel worse."

I roll my eyes but started eating the soup anyway. After a while, Tina came up to our table and leaned on the corner.

"So Cammie, is it true that the Circle of Cavan was there and tried to kidnap you?"

"Get away from her Walters. It's not a good time." Bex growled at Tina.

"Shut up Baxter. Anyway Cammie, was it true? My sources said that you were drugged and poisoned or whatever. Was it true?"

I sighed heavily and shoved my plate away and clanked my spoon on the china, making a loud noise. Everyone's attention was on us. I stepped outside of the benches and stalked past Tina and bumping her shoulder hard, and knocking her down in the process. I glared at everyone who dared to look my way. Not that much of them I guess. I broke into a run as soon as the huge doors closed behind me. I calmed myself down as I sat down in one of the many secret passageways that I discovered. I don't know what's going on with me. I never acted like that before. It must be the meds. That's it. It's all on the meds. I leaned my head on the wall and stared at the ceiling, looing at the cracks, spider webs, and spiders themselves it housed. Number of cracks: about 23, spider webs: 10, and spiders: 6. You guys probably think this is boring. But what else am I supposed to do? I'm probably still high on the meds and there's still poison in my system and I just seriously did an un-ladylike action towards Tina. Which I hope Madame Dabney doesn't fail me in her class for. I looked at my watch and saw that an hour has already passed. Oops. Oh well, it's Saturday anyway. I started crawling back out the passageway again and pushed the statue back in place.

"Hey, you okay?" Bex asked, as I turned around.

"Oh… Yeah. I don't know what got into me."

"Nah. She deserved it anyway. Madame Dabney won't kill you for it. She actually got mad at Tina instead." Bex laughed.

* * *

><p>Today was Wednesday and the whole Junior class was in the barn for our Protection and Enforcement class with Ms. Hancock. Anna was up against Courtney and was losing. Courtney flipped her over and Anna's glasses went flying out of the barn.<p>

"I'll help her find it." I volunteer, since I wasn't allowed to participate in class because they're not sure if all of the poison was out yet.

We were halfway in our search for her glasses when the mechanical voice went off the speakers.

"CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK. CODE BLACK."

* * *

><p>Anna freaked out and went running back to the barn. Cammie was about to follow her when she heard a gun click. Cammie froze on the spot.<p>

"If I were you, I wouldn't dare make a move." The distinctive voice of Catherine Goode said.

"How did you get in here?"

"Gallagher is really going soft these days. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"CAMMIE!" Rachel yelled running out of the school and in front of the P&E barn along with Professor Buckingham and Solomon.

"Cammie dear, what are you still doing here outside? Come on." Professor Buckingham said, authority clear in her voice.

"I… I can't."

"Ms. Morgan, come inside now." Solomon ordered.

"I really can't Mr. Solomon."

"Kiddo, come on. What are you doing? Now's not the time to play games." Rachel said, slowly walking over to Cammie.

"NO. Just stay there mom, don't come near me."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"I would listen to your daughter if I were you Rachel." Catherine warned, as she stepped out from behind Cammie.

"Catherine. Get away from my daughter." Rachel growled.

"Hey Rachel, skipping the pleasantries are we?" Catherine smirked, "Hey Joe. How's it going? You shouldn't have betrayed us you know. Look at where it got you."

"Leave Cammie alone Catherine." Solomon said.

"She has something that I want. I will find out no matter what it takes."

"You're not going to get her out of here. Not unless you want to die." Rachel warned.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Catherine smirked.

She pulled her gun back and hit Cammie's head with the back and knocked her down. Cammie fell on her knees and felt something warm trickling down from her head to her neck and getting on her white blouse, staining it with her blood.

"CAMMIE!" Rachel screamed.

Catherine laughed and pulled Cammie up by her hair. Cammie grimaced in pain as her already bruised head was pulled at. Catherine held her up and held the gun on her head.

"Catherine don't do this!" Rachel pleaded.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot your precious daughter." Catherine threatened.

"Catherine please…" Rachel pleaded, her tears starting to fall.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Catherine Goode dragged Cammie with her near the gates. There were screeching tires and a black SUV stopped and the doors opened. Men dressed in all black went to Catherine and took Cammie from her. Catherine pointed the gun at Rachel.

"Try to follow us and I'll make sure you'll never see her again."

Rachel screamed for Cammie as the SUV sped away from the school.

* * *

><p>Professor Buckingham and Solomon brought Rachel back to her office and sat her on the chair.<p>

"She's gone. She's gone. She's gone…" Rachel kept repeating over and over again.

"We'll find her Rachel. Don't worry. We'll get her back here safe and sound and no one can harm her ever again." Professor Buckingham soothed.

* * *

><p>Everyone worked day and night trying to find Cammie and the Circle.<p>

"Mrs. Morgan!" Liz, Macey, and Bex banged on the door.

"Girls not now. We're really busy."

"But I think I can help in finding Cammie!" Liz said.

"Elizabeth, I-"

"Was she wearing her diamond earrings?" Liz continued talking.

"I don't think that's-"

"Was she wearing them?"

"Yes. But-"

"Great!"

"Elizabeth, I don't know how what earrings was she wearing can help-"

"I put a tracker in those."

"YOU DID?"

"Yep. Can I borrow a computer?"

"Uh, here. Use mine."

Everyone crowded around Liz as she typed furiously on the computer. After about 2 minutes and 31 seconds, the computer beeped.

"Found her!" Liz yelled.

"Where is she?" Solomon asked.

"Just outside of Roseville."

"Let's go." Rachel said, getting all her things from her desk.

"Can we go too?" Macey asked.

"No. Ms. McHenry. It's too dangerous for anyone else to go."

"But Liz found her!"

"And thank you for that Ms. Sutton, but we'll get Cameron back alright?"

* * *

><p>I moaned in pain as I tried to move around but was unsuccessful. Apparently, I was tied to a rusty old pipe. Where the heck am I? I squinted when the doors opened and bright light came flooding in. Hurting my eyes.<p>

"I see you're finally awake." Catherine Goode said.

"How many times do I have to tell all of you that I don't know or have anything that you want!"

"Oh, but you do Cameron dear. I know you read that journal that your father kept. Where is it?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. I know you remember what's in it."

"No I don't."

"You're a spy. You won't get that far in the academy if you weren't good. Now tell me, what did that journal contain?"

"I DON"T KNOW!"

"Don't make this harder for yourself Cameron! I will ask you again! What did the journal contain?"

"I don't-"

SMACK

"Don't tell me you don't know, because there's more of where that slap came from."

"I-"

Cammie was about to answer when there was a commotion outside. Catherine stood up and went out. Cammie tried to listen to what was happening when the pipes attached to the ceiling started shaking and water came pouring out of it.

* * *

><p>"Give it up Catherine! Your men are all dead! Where is my daughter?" Rachel yelled.<p>

"Inside." Catherine smirked.

"Open the door." Solomon ordered.

"Sorry. Can't. The two of you triggered the system and the whole building is self-terminating. That room is filling up with water as we speak."

"MAKE IT STOP. YOU"RE GOING TO DROWN HER!" Rachel yelled.

"I know." Catherine smirked and kicked Solomon's wrist, knocking the gun out of his hands.

Rachel lunged at Catherine and the two circled each other.

"It's too late Rachel. You're daughter's going to die..." Catherine taunted.

"Joe!" Rachel called.

"I'm trying to override the system!"

"No you won't!"

Catherine tried to lunge at Solomon but Rachel did a roundhouse kick to her head.

"Finally grew a backbone eh, Morgan?"

"Shut up Goode!"

They continued fighting as Solomon tied to override the self-terminating system.

* * *

><p>Cammie breathed deeply and held her breath as the water went above her head and engulfed her fully. SHe tried pulling on the ropes but to no avail.<p>

"_I'm going to die._" Cammie thought to herself. _"I never thought I would go this way. I always thought that I would die for my country or in the place of someone I love. That seemed like a good way to go. But here I am, drowning because I couldn't put up a fight. Maybe this is what meant to happen. Me always going against destiny one way or the other. And it came back and bit me on the ass. Maybe if I just gave in to this destiny that I'm supposed to have, then maybe, I'll be free."_

When Cammie stopped slowly stopped struggling and closed her eyes, the metal doors opened and all the water came pouring out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel managed to catch Catherine off guard and grabbed the gun.<p>

"You wouldn't kill me Rachel."

"What make you think that?"

"I'm your best friend remember?"

"That was before you betrayed me!"

"I'm hurt Rachel! I thought we were going to be best friends forever?"

"You ruined my family! You took my husband away from me! But you're not taking my daughter away!"

"Are you sure she's not dead yet? She's been in there quite a while."

Rachel glared at her and gripped the gun tightly.

"You're not going to shoot me Rachel. You're too weak to kill your own best friend."

"I am. But my best friend is long gone. She was replaced by this monster that tried to kill my daughter! I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"You-"

Catherine never finished as Rachel pulled the trigger on the gun.

Solomon typed the last code and the metal doors opened. Water cam rushing out of the room. Rachel ran inside and untied Cammie.

"Cammie sweetheart... Open your eyes kiddo. Come on." Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel-" Solomon started.

"Not now Joe!"

"Rachel it's Matthew!"

"What?"

Rachel turned around and sure enough, there was her husband tied to the other rusty pipe in the corner.

"Joe, help him!" Rachel screamed as she laid Cammie on the ground and started performing CPR.

"Kiddo, don't do this to me. Come on! You're father's right there! Open your eyes!"

About the 4th time that Rachel tried reviving her, Cammie coughed up more water and finally opened her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yeah kiddo. It's me. I almost lost you. I'm so sorry..." Rachel cried as she hugged Cammie to her.

"It's not your fault mom."

Rachel smiled at Cammie and hugged her again. Completely forgetting about everything else. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned and looked up at Matthew Morgan. Her husband who has been missing for a long time is standing in front of her.

"Matt-"

"Rachel, oh God." Matthew said as he fell on his knees and held Rachel tightly.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Dad?" Cammie asked, somewhat unsure.

"Princess, come here." Matthew opened his arms and hugged his daughter to him.

Solomon smiled and signaled to Rachel that he'll wait outside. She smiled and nodded.

Matthew loosened one arm from Cammie and opened it for Rachel. She smiled and walked into his embrace.

"Everything's over... Everything is finally over..."

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea this one-shot would be this long. Right now it's 3:10 am and I'm supposed to be sleeping already since I have rehearsal tomorrow and I have to walk. And I hate walking cuz it's hot. Anyway, I'd really love you guys if you would review my story. Please nothing negative okay? There are some people that don't like my plot and just go on a rant about it. Like really? There's a reason why this website is called fanfiction. And it's the writer's decision on how the characters are. Not yours. So IM SOOOOO SORRY if someone didn't act the way they usually do in my story compared to how they are on the tv show or book or whatever. Come on! Anyways, sorry about that. I just had to get that out...<strong>


End file.
